


Alright

by moonice20408



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonice20408/pseuds/moonice20408
Summary: Tony plans a romantic meal for himself and Natasha





	

Tony had been planning a romantic meal for weeks. He made all the arrangements needed to make sure, one, everything was as perfect as it could possibly be, and two, that Natasha actually had the night off. Currently she was with Clint, who Tony had asked to keep her busy until he was ready. 

He’d set the table up on one of the higher floors of the tower, next to the large glass doors that lead out to one of the many balconies. This room was rarely used for anything, so was mostly empty, but Tony had hung up fairy light all around, along with red and white roses. Some of which had been intertwined with the twinkling lights. He had JARVIS play something classical. He didn’t really know who or what, but he knew Natasha enjoyed that sort of music more than his own.

When satisfied with the décor, Tony sent a message to Clint saying he was on his way down to them. He hopped into the elevator, and told JARVIS to take him to what ever floor the two were on. When he got out, he found Clint and Natasha sat in one of the offices, looking through files.

“Jeez Clint, I said keep her busy not bore her to death.” Tony said as he came into view. 

Natasha frowned a little. “Keep me busy?” Her eyes darted to Clint and she raised an eyebrow.

Clint just shrugged. “Hey, this needs doing. At least you get to leave."

"What is he talking about?” Natasha put the file in her hand down on the table as she stood up on her seat.

"No need to be so suspicious, honey.” Tony smiled. He nodded his head to the elevator he just came from, “Come on.” 

He turned away and Natasha followed behind him, still frowning a little. 

"Have fun!” Clint yelled as the elevator door closed. “I know I won’t.” He muttered, picking up more files.

Once the elevator started moving, Natasha turned to face Tony with a straight face.

"What are you doing?”

Tony just smiled at her. He reached his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “You’re breathtakingly beautiful, Tasha.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, but didn’t pull away from him. “Tony…”

The elevator door opened to their bedroom.

Tony took her wrist and pulled her along. “Just a quick stop along the way. You really need to stop being so suspicious of me.”

She didn’t justify that with a response, just rolled her eyes behind him as she got tugged along. Tony stopped just outside the bathroom door. He quickly opened it and pulled something that was hanging on the other side.

"Got you something.” He smiled.#  
"A dress?” Natasha guessed correctly as Tony unzipped the cover concealing a black dress.

"Yup.” He flashed his teeth. “Nothing too fancy, should still be pretty comfortable.”

Natasha reached out and took the dress from him. It was rather elegant, but not too over the top.

"It’s lovely.” She hummed. “Though I’m still not sure why you pulled me away from helping Clint. You could’ve given this to me later.”

He shook his head. “Nu-uh. Go put it on.” Tony stepped out of the way, gesturing to the bathroom. “We have other plans.”

Natasha still had no idea what was going on, but she stepped into the bathroom to change anyway. “Plans?” She called out, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

Tony had walked over to his wardrobe, and was exchanging his current jeans and t-shirt for a more formal look. “It’s a surprise.” He called back.

Natasha froze briefly, as she chucked her shirt into the basket. “A surprise? Don’t you remember what happened last time?” She peered around the door frame to get a better look at Tony.

He let out a small laugh, and turned to face her. “Yes. Vividly… But don’t worry,” he started to button up his shirt. “this is a much smaller surprise. Just for us.” He winked.

She gave him a slight frown, but continued to get changed without another comment. Once her new dress was on, she quickly brushed her fingers through her hair and moved back into the bedroom. 

Tony turned just as she slipped a pair of shoes on. He had on one of his suits. Tailored, but no his most expensive one. Like Natasha’s dress, it was not anything too over the top, but it was still worth more than most people would care to spend on a suit.

"You look stunning.” He told her.

She flashed him a smile. “Not too bad yourself, Stark.” 

Tony walked to her side, and lifted his arm up. “Shall we?”

She looped her hand around his arm. “I still don’t know what you’re doing.”

“You’ll love it.” He lead her back to the elevator, and told JARVIS where to take them.

When the doors reopened, Natasha let out a quite gasp. “Tony…”

The room was only illuminated by the small lights hanging from the walls and across the ceiling. She could smell the roses immediately, there were that many. She could hear the music playing from God knows where…

“Wait wait wait!” Tony released himself from her grip on his arm, and darted forward. He pulled one of the roses from vase closest to them and handed it to her.

“I know…“ He started, “I know your not huge on the whole romantic gesture thing, never really thought I’d be, but I thought that it’d be nice since you’ve been pretty held up with whatever secret SHEILD business, and I’ve been sorting-”

Natasha stepped forward and put her finger to his lips. She took the rose carefully from his hand. Her eyes met his for a moment before she said, “It’s beautiful.”

“You think?” He said taking a hold of her hand.

Her face moved closer to his, as she smiled at him. “Mm-hm.” 

Tony leaned down and met her with a kiss. It was soft and gentle, and after he pulled back, he quickly pecked a kiss on her cheek, before taking her hand and guiding her to the table. 

He pulled out her chair for her, and she smiled as he stepped around her to pick up the bottle of wine that was on the table, and poured her a glass. He filled his own glass before sitting down in his own chair. He raised his glass to hers in a silent toast. 

They made idle chit chat for a little while, before Tony left to get their food.

“Smells delicious.” Natasha commented as he walked over with the two plates.

“That’s cause I didn’t make it.” 

“Well isn’t that just the cherry on top.” She jabbed as he set the plate down in front her.

“Hey!” He pouted, but laughed with her as they started the meal.

They talked a little during dinner, but mostly sat in comfortable silence, listening to the music play. At some point Natasha’s leg rested against Tony’s under the table. It always made him smile when she did something like that. Just to show she was comfortable with him. He knew it was a lot for her, and he worried sometimes he’d do something that would completely freak her out, and she’d leave. But she never did. 

After dinner, Tony brought out their desserts, which went down very well. Natasha secretly loved all things sweet. 

Once done with the food and wine, Tony stood up and took Natasha by the hand, and let her out of the glass doors on the opposite side of the room, onto the balcony. Natasha stepped forward and gazed out on to the city surrounding them. Tony moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and resting his chin on her shoulder. Her hands soon moved over his, and her head fell backwards to lean into him. They stood like that for a long time, just holding onto each other.

It was Tony who moved first. His hands moved to either side of Natasha's waist, where he gently spun her around to face him. 

Her eyes squinted a little when she saw his beaming face looking back at her. "What?" She asked, giving him a small smirk of her own.

His smile turned into a small chuckle. He said nothing as he pulled her a few steps backwards by her hips, spun her so she was facing the other way, and then grabbed her shoulders to move her half a step to the left. He moved so he was stood in front of her, then hummed as he looked at his own feet, and shuffled the tiniest bit backwards.

"This, Miss Romanoff," He finally spoke, reaching out for both her hands. "Is where we had our first kiss."

A smile broke out across Natasha's face. "Hmm, yeah it was..." Her head tilted slightly. "You were drunk."

Tony straightened up a little, still holding her hands. "Well so were you." He laughed.

She shrugged. "It had been a bad day."

Tony closed the space between them and moved to cup her face with on hand. "Well, I am kinda hoping you don't think it ended badly."

"No. I guess it didn't" She smiled up at him.

He stared at her for a moment, as his thumb moved slowly down her cheek. "I'm gonna kiss you now, alright?" He smiled.

She almost whispered. "Alright."


End file.
